<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>that's so us by pileas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975356">that's so us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pileas/pseuds/pileas'>pileas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Very domestic, crack and fluff kinda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:27:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pileas/pseuds/pileas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hwang Hyunjin, we're actually made for each other.”</p><p>“We are.” Hyunjin drops a light kiss on Jisung's dark hair and hugs him even tighter, focusing on the tv again. </p><p>or Hyunjin and Jisung being gross boyfriends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>that's so us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is very pointless. I just found it in my docs and decided to share, maybe someone finds in it a temporary joy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sex wasn’t always ideal. Actually most of the time it was nothing like in porn. Even the homemade one. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin sighs quietly and looks up at Jisung. His hand is still lazily stroking the other man’s cock. He almost looks annoyed. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you even close?” </p><p> </p><p>Jisung rolls his eyes and looks down at Hyunjin’s bored face. “No.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the problem exactly? My blowjobs always get you off. My jaw <em> hurts </em>at this point.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, sorry that my dick is not enjoying it today.” Hyunjin drops the said dick from his hand and slaps it lightly to annoy Jisung more. He stands up from the kneeling position and sits on the couch next to Jisung. </p><p> </p><p>“Well that was the worst attempt at sex we had in a long time. I’m so not horny right now.” He grabs the tv remote from the coffee table and turns it on. “We’re getting so boring, oh my god. Boring old couple watching netflix every single day instead of having sex.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cut the dramatics, for god’s sake.” Jisung shoves his cock back in the sweatpants and comes closer to snuggle against Hyunjin. “We have kinky sex all the time.”</p><p> </p><p>“We really don’t.” Hyunjin clicks on the episode of the show they’re currently watching. “We used to fuck like rabbits back in the day. Felix would walk on us like three times a week and now? You can’t even come.” Hyunjin fakes a sob and Jisung sighs. He snuggles closer to Hyunjin. The older man doesn't push him away. He never does. “Please at least tell me you still get turned on by me.” </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin loves the dramatics. </p><p> </p><p>“I do. Hyunjin, c’mon. My dick didn’t cooperate one time. Happens to everyone.” </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin glances up at Jisung at the same time as the other man looks up to him. They look at each other for two long seconds before bursting into laughter. Jisung’s head rests on his shoulder as he giggles loudly. It feels warm. It’s a late spring afternoon. They both had finished work, their dog is somewhere in the apartment, probably sleeping. It feels warm. </p><p> </p><p>“I hate you.” Hyunjin says through giggles. “Get your stupid dick up right now. Get up!” </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin strandles Jisung’s hips and he stops laughing. Hyunjin smirks as he grinds his hips against Jisung’s crotch. He tugs at Jisung’s hair and his head falls back. </p><p> </p><p>He whines. And then laughs. </p><p> </p><p>“Get off, loser.” He pushes him off and lays down on the couch. “We have drama to watch.”</p><p>Hyunjin rolls his eyes, but snuggles with Jisung on the couch as the character from k-drama falls to her knees crying. </p><p> </p><p>“You have to suck me off real nice for this awful attempt at sex next time.” Hyunjin says. Usually he’s a small spoon when they cuddle, but never when they watch k-dramas together. Jisung is too small and he can’t see anything from Hyunjin’s broad back. So when they laze around on the couch, Hyunjin attaches himself to Jisung, covering his whole body with his bigger one. Jisung loves being a small spoon and Hyunjin loves how small he feels against him. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re totally the Ko Munyeong of our relationship.” Hyunjin says as said character starts screaming about her love for the male interest. </p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely love how unaware you are about yourself. We’re both Ko Munyeong of this relationship.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yah! Han Jisung! I love you! I really love you. For real. Do you hear me? I said I love you! Are you not gonna say anything?!” Hyunjin starts screaming in his ear. Jisung pushes him away, laughing. </p><p> </p><p>“Hwang Hyunjin, we're actually made for each other.”</p><p> </p><p>“We are.” Hyunjin drops a light kiss on Jisung's dark hair and hugs him even tighter, focusing on the tv again. </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>“Why are you shaving?” Hyunjin questions as he enters their tiny bathroom. You can’t do much in such a tiny space, but it has all the things a bathroom should have, so they grew to love it. </p><p> </p><p>“This is how I know any romantic spark between us is gone. Not only you’re watching me shave my fucking dick, you also question it. Like.” Jisung furrows his eyebrows, watching as Hyunjin takes a piss in front of him. “And you’re pissing.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin rolls his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“I mean, you just kinda stopped shaving for a couple of months, so I’m surprised. And you know I don’t mind your pubes, so it makes me think, are you cheating on me?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, cause if I did, I would definitely tell you about it.” </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin sticks his tongue out. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. I just felt like it.” </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin washes his hands carefully and bends down to drop a soft kiss on Jisung’s nose. Jisung loves being kissed. On the lips, nose, cheeks, everywhere. </p><p> </p><p>“Remember my crazy ex? He was so weird about pubes. He would not have sex with me if I didn’t shave.” Hyunjin starts brushing his teeth, yawning cutely. Jisung coos. </p><p> </p><p>“Fucking asshole.”</p><p> </p><p>“And he was just average in bed.” </p><p> </p><p>Jisung looks up at Hyunjin again. “And how would you rate me?” </p><p> </p><p>“I mean,” </p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin!” </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin sits on the verge of a bathtub, laughing cutely. He brings his hand to Jisungs wet hair and pats it gently, enjoying the frown on his boyfriend’s face. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re like perfect for me. We are just so compatible, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm, yeah. I mean, even when we were like a month into a relationship and awkward as hell, it never felt nervous with you. You used to be so much more experienced than me, but it never made me feel bad,y'know?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin flashes him his best smile,eyes turning into moon crescents, lips spread wide. He giggles.</p><p> </p><p>“You never told me that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn't? Well, yeah. It may sound lame as hell, but I'm happy that I got to try most of the things with you.” Jisung doesn't look him in the eye, a warm blush spreading on his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin puts both of his hands on Jisung's warm cheeks and bends down, giving the other a sweet, short kiss. “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know you do. I love you more.”</p><p> </p><p>“And since you shaved so nicely, how about I eat you out real nice, hm?”</p><p> </p><p>Jisung laughs and nuzzles his nose into Hyunjin's cheeks. “I will never say no to getting my ass eaten.”</p><p> </p><p>“Clean it well then.”</p><p> </p><p>“You always ruin the mood.”</p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“We’re gonna be late.” Hyunjin sighs after checking the time on his phone. They were invited to Minho’s fiancee graduation party. They couldn’t attend the graduation, their schedules are too hectic, but they rarely say no to a lovely dinner and then a night out at a pub. </p><p> </p><p>They were running late, though. </p><p> </p><p>“And whose fault is that?” Jisung sends him a quick, annoyed look and takes a turn. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin woke up late from his nap. Jisung was the one who woke him up, when he got back home from work. The look of pure horror on Hyunjin’s face when he realized he only had twenty minutes to get ready will stay with Jisung for a long time. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Hyunjin whines cutely. Jisung had no idea how he still managed to be this cute at the age of twenty-four. He’s mad at him, though. </p><p> </p><p>“Minho is gonna be so mad. He complained to me how expensive that place is for a week.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s acting like Yeeun isn’t the one paying for that place. She has a better job than him!”</p><p> </p><p>Once they parked in a fairly empty parking lot, Hyunjin turned to Jisung with a smile. “We’re not late. Actually we’re seven minutes before the time.”</p><p> </p><p>Jisung raises a brow at him. “Okay? Good for me. I’m such an excellent driver.” He makes a move to leave the car, but Hyunjin stops him. Jisung turns to him, with confusion written on his face. Hyunjin says nothing, but his other hand travels to Jisung's thigh, squeezing it lightly. He smiles wider, his hand travels higher. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin.” Jisung shakes his head, knowing what his boyfriend wanna do. “No. Minho is gonna know what we did, the second he sees us and he’s gonna kill me.” </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck Minho. We’re gonna fuck at his wedding even if it kills him.” </p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely not.”</p><p> </p><p>“The bathrooms at weddings are always so nice, cmon Sungie. You can be the one doing the fucking, if you wanna.” Distracted with their talk, Jisung doesn’t realize how high Hyunjin’s hand has traveled. He’s about to say something, when Hyunjin grabs his dick through his slacks and squeezes. The words die in his throat. </p><p> </p><p>“How about a quick handjob and you can do something for me once we’re in a pub, huh?” Hyunjin looks straight into his eyes, and Jisung was always bad at saying no to him. Not when he was this determinated. Not when he was looking at him with these fake innocent eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung just sighs as Hyunjin works on his zipper and shoves his hand into his pants. The older purrs quietly into his ear. </p><p> </p><p>“Your hand is dry.” He can see as Hyunjin rolls his eyes and brings his palm to his mouth to spit on it. Jisung can feel himself chubbing in his pants. Hyunjin's presence works on him like that. He is a sex demon, he likes to believe.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin shoves his hand into his boxers again and Jisung throws his head back, little sigh leaving his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“I love your cock.” Hyunjin's wet lips touches his ear and he shivers. “Want you in my mouth. When you're close, tell me. I'll eat it.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin's long fingers wrap around him. He moves his hand up and down slowly, trying to get him fully hard. He moves his lips to his neck and starts leaving chaste kisses, occasionally sucking lightly on soft skin. </p><p> </p><p>“Cmon, get hard for me baby.” Hyunjin pulls his foreskin down and flicks the head of his cock. “Uhm, yes. I can feel you hardening in my hand.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin loves to talk during sex. It's his favourite part about sex itself. He loves tormenting Jisung, pushing him to the edge. Hyunjin is nothing but a pleaser, he just shows it in a different way. Jisung loves it anyway. </p><p> </p><p>Once he's fully hard, Hyunjin pushes his slacks past his ass and pulls out his dick to the cold air. Jisung hisses when Hyunjin squeezes the base of his cock hard.</p><p> </p><p>“Look me in the eyes.” Jisung obeys, not putting much thought into it. Most of the time Hyunjin takes control when they're like this and Jisung gives it to him happily. He doesn't care. Just want to feel good and make Hyunjin feel good in the process. </p><p> </p><p>Once their eyes lock, Jisung can't bring himself to look away. Hyunjin is so gorgeous like this. Focused and determinated. Jisung leans in for a kiss and Hyunjin kisses back. And then starts jerking him off fast and hard. Jisung whines high in his throat, breaking the kiss. He wants to rest his forehead on Hyunjin's shoulder, but the older lifts his chin with his other hand and Jisung is forced to look him in the eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung doesn't stop his high sighs and whines. The speed and the grip on his dick is overwhelming. He feels the pleasure building fast in his belly. It's so hot in their tiny car and it's so hard to focus on Hyunjin's eyes. He knows it will only take him a minute or two to come. It's embarrassing, but he doesn't care. It's just him and Hyunjin. His Hyunjin. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung remembers that he's supposed to signal when he's close. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck. Fuck, I'm gonna come. I'm so close. Gonna come, Jin. Jinnie.” He whines. The pleasure clouds his thoughts. All that matters right now is shooting his load. Knowing he's gonna shoot it in Hyunjin's mouth brings him even closer to the edge. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin smirks and bends down. He puts the head of Jisung's cock in his mouth and sucks lightly and it's over for him. Jisung moans loudly and comes in long streaks in Hyunjin's mouth. The older sucks him dry and turns to him with a smile. His hand is still lazily stroking the softening cock. </p><p> </p><p>“Sensitive.” Jisung whines. Hyunjin doesn't torture him, he tucks his cock back in his boxers and zips the slacks. </p><p> </p><p>“Kiss for me.” Jisung complies and they kiss lazily and sloppy. He can taste himself, but it's nothing he didn't taste before. It's oddly domestic.</p><p> </p><p>“You look fucked out. Minho is totally gonna know what we did.” Hyunjin giggles and unlocks the door. </p><p> </p><p>Once they're inside Minho just sends them one scandalized look, eyeing the way Jisung's white shirt is sticking out of his slacks. </p><p> </p><p>When they get their order, Jisung leans over the table and whispers to Hyunjin:</p><p> </p><p>“You're getting the blowjob of your life at this stupid pub and I'm totally the one ramming you at Minho's wedding.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin smirks. “Love you, too.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>